Listen To Your Heart
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Kagome questions whether she really loves Inuyasha. Song: Listen to Your Heart, DHT featuring Edmee


Lina: here's a sonfic, it's by D.H.T. Very very good song. Hehe

Inu: (hums)

Lina: Lol okay, here it is. (single quotessong)

Listen to Your Heart- Inuyasha

'I know there's something in the wake of your smile,  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes,'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She blinked.

"What is that for?" She asked. Inuyasha kept smiling, he did not know himself.

"I just feel something good is going to happen," he replied. Shippou laughed.

"Like that ever happens to us," he said. Sango and Miroku laughed as well.

'You've built a love but that love falls apart,  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark,'

Kagome was thinking of when Inuyasha and Kikyou had kissed, and winced. She quickly turned away and looked up at the sky. It was around noon and there were barely any clouds, but one covered the sun slightly, so that rays shone down on them. Kagome took a breath.

'Listen to your heart when he's calling for you,  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye,'

"What?" Kagome asked, coldly.

"Where are we headed exactly?" He asked, a little surprised by her reaction.

"What do you mean? We're going to kill Naraku, so that's where we're headed," she replied, walking down the path further. There were soon trees on either sides of them. A mist gathered around them like flames would. Kagome turned around and nobody was there.

"Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Inuyasha?" She called, but no one answered. Suddenly, Kikyou appeared. She was holding out her bow, arrow in place. 'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams,'

"This isn't real, it can't be. You're... dead," Kagome said. "Kikyou" shot at Kagome. The arrow struck her arm, but only grazed it.

"You do not know him like I do. You never will. Of course I am not real," Kikyou replied. Kagome fell on her knees. As Kikyou walked towards her, Kikyou turned into Inuyasha. He knelt down and put a hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said. Kagome closed her eyes. She knew he was not real either.

'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye,'

"Kagome, don't you know it's me? I'm the one you want," he said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, there's something in my heart... telling me you're not really here," Kagome stated. She started to cry, for what reason she didn't know. Inuyasha put his arms around her.

"Kagome!" Someone called. It sounded like his voice, but she wasn't sure anymore.

'And there are voices, that want to be heard,  
So much to mention, but you can't find the words,  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind,'

"Kagome!" There it was again. She opened her eyes, there was the real Inuyasha, holding out his hand. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked. Kagome wiped away her tears quickly. She shook her head. She couldn't speak. It was like her voice had just floated out of her body. The others had gone a little further, but they were not too far ahead.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, Kagome could barely hear her. It was like the voices were being carried off. Kagome nodded. Kagome remembered when she had kissed Inuyasha and winced. She knew that would never happen again... atleast not until he could get rid of the thoughts of Kikyou. Those thoughts haunted her, haunted him even. Why could they not just let go of the past?

'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you,  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye,'

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled again.

"I learned something today," he said. Then, before Kagome could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed her. Tears started to flow again. Sango and Miroku turned around and saw the two embracing eachother. Their jaws dropped. Shippou's eyes were covered. Miroku and Sango decided to go on ahead. Inuyasha stepped back gently, Kagome blushed as she wiped away her tears.

"Don't leave..." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha turned around and started walking. "Don't..." Kagome started again.

'Listen to your heart'  
"I love you," Kagome thought as she started to walk towards him, not knowing exactly why or where she was going. She just knew she had to follow him, otherwise she would lose him forever.

'I don't know where you're going,  
and I don't know why, but listen to your heart,  
before you tell him goodbye.'

Lina: Hehe! Hope you like. I was going to do something different, but I decided this was better.

Inu: Stupid Kikyou

Lina: I know, I hate her, but it fit the story. So she had to go in it. Lol okay, ja ne! Review! 


End file.
